Final Fantasy VIII - Frozen (Remastered) - Short Stories
by Chendzeea Li
Summary: This collection will be home to various tales and shorts stories that tie into Frozen (remastered). These stories are not required reading to enjoy the main arcs and are merely meant to expand the Frozen Universe as a whole and give some fluff to background characters and events. All in all, a place to have some fun without bogging down the main narrative. :)


_**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII Belongs to Square-Ennix**_

_**Notice**_

_The following are side stories to "Frozen (Remastered)".They are merely meant to be fun diversions, and a chance to explore lesser characters and arcs. These stories are stand alone and are not required to full enjoy the main tale. _

_**Final Fantasy VIII**_

_**-Frozen-**_

_**Short Stories**_

_**Author:**_

_**Chendzee'a Li**_

_**The following story takes place during Chapter 16**_

**Rikamaru**

* * *

The Jaeger, was a new model of the classic SeeD Assault Boat. Though smaller, it was fast, tough and built for the long range deployment of small tactical teams of six or less. Skimming across the waves with Selphie at the helm, the boat arrived at the Rikamaru in less than an hour.

Storm clouds hung heavy in the distance, promising for a rough and turbulent evening for all. Under the red glow of the mission lights, Xu toiled at her tactical laptop, her fingers a blur as she wast kept up to date on scans and information. Quistis sat nearby in deep meditation as she focused her energies and inspected her guardians.

Nei sat quietly in though, while not an active combatant, she was nonetheless prepared. It was her job to keep the Jaeger at a safe distance and monitor the ship from afar while the mission was under way.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Selphie asked her skeptically.

"I'm more than qualified Miss Tilmitt..." Nei professed politely.

"She's my top student, give her some credit." Quistis smiled.

Selphie seemed unconvinced and eyed the young woman skeptically.

"We're counting on you to get us out of there if this thing goes tits up."

Nei winced at the vulgarity but nodded. "I'll be ready, I assure you."

"Selphie, leave her be, you'll spook her." Xu snapped.

"I'm just saying, I don't want to dumped out in the water. Have you seen the crap that lives in the ocean."

"There's are no large sharks native to this area, calm down." Xu sighed.

"Kraken, however are numerous and aggressive." Nei pointed out.

"What!?" Selphie squealed.

"Thanks..." Xu sighed.

"Kraken, like giant octopuses, ew!"

"Octopi..." Nei mumbled.

"Either works... don't be snobbish." Xu scolded faintly.

Quistis opened an annoyed eye and regarded them a moment before speaking.

"Technically a Kraken." She began mechanically. "Or... Imo adsunt deo, which roughly translates as; Tentacled god of the depths... Is by all accounts a squid... not a octopus."

"I hate you..." Xu sniped.

"Don't blame me for your ignorance." Quistis grinned.

"We're here!" Selphie blurted, whirling in her seat. As if on cue, the boat jolted slightly from an impact.

"Okay ladies, we're up." Quistis huffed. Rising, she stretched a moment before checking her wetsuit.

"I hate wearing this..." Xu groaned as she slipped her laptop into it's protective case.

"I would too, your ass is huge!" Selphie laughed, smacking her roughly on the rear as she passed by.

"Slut..." Xu grumbled, swatting at her.

"Bitch..." Selphie giggled, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Let's at least pretend to be professional in front of the cadet shall we..." Quistis sighed.

"Easy for you to say, not all of us have the designer genes to rock a wet suit." Selphie taunted.

"Focus... Selphie... seriously... Xu did you learn anything on our approach?" Quistis asked, while checking her whip blade. The new weapon would come in handy. Usually her whip was difficult to use in close quarters, the blade mode however, would be perfect and silent.

"Choppy water from the coming storm should have hid our approach. The ship is dead, no power, no lights. I suggest multi-optics, that way we can proceed without giving ourselves away in case of hostiles. There are, heat signatures, but it's inconclusive, no fine details other than there is life on board. No sign of anyone on the decks but again, with the weather turning, that could be normal."

"Any sign of foul play?" Selphie chirped

"Some of the lifeboats are missing, but other than that, nothing."

"Ugh..." Quistis groaned. "Well we do know there was some manner of hostile encounter aboard. We can only assume the worst at this point. I don't have to tell you ladies how to do your job. Stay alter, check your targets, if it's not human take it out it's simple as that."

"Or Shumi..." Xu mumbled absently.

"Obviously..." Quistis admitted, cutting her a narrow look. "Let's go!"

Opening the hatch, Quistis crawled out onto the small deck of the Jaeger. The wind howled in her ears, but paled in comparison to the crashing of the waves.

The Rikamaru's hull loomed overhead, a massive wall of luxurious white steel.

"Hand me a grapple line." She called down to Selphie who did as she commanded.

"Why not just take one of the ladders?"

"They may be looking for boarders." Xu asnwered, slipping past her to join Quistis on deck.

"Did I mention I hate the ocean?" Selphie whined.

"Get up here!" Quistis hissed.

"Good Luck Ma'am!" Nei saluted her as she started up the ladder.

"Thanks... keep the boat safe, I mean it... and pay attention... If I end up in the water. I'm holding you responsible to come and get me!" Selphie explained, he expression all too serious.

"Understood Ma'am..."

"I'm serious."

"Of course."

"I'm not joking..."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Good... Cause that water is cold..."

"Happy hunting Ma'am."

Quistis poked her head into the ship and growled. "Selphie get up here!"

"Don't yell... I'm coming!

By the time she made her way up, Quistis was already whirring up the rope via an electric hoist while Xu was already aboard.

"Transfer to Balamb they said, you can get into the Guardian Program they said, think of the opportunities..." She mumbled bitterly as she hooked her hoist and joined them.

Quistis hauled her aboard as she arrived then looked to Xu.

"Xian take point. We'll secure the bridge first and plan from there. If we can get some power we may be able to get a security feed to give us some details on what happened."

Xu withdrew her handgun. State of the art, it was deadly, accurate and semi automatic with a built in silencer. Resting in a scabbard across the small of her back was a tanto. The short, slender blade, was light weight and perfect for close quarters combat.

As they hurried in single file along the lush wooden decks, the three SeeD's moved in military precision, checking corners and dark alcoves for any sign of friend or foe.

The sky was growing sinister, and the crashing waves grew louder as the first rumbles of thunder began to echo through the sky. By the time they neared the bridge, the rains had begun in earnest.

The door to the bridge was locked and the glass was stained opaque by a odd burnt orange haze.

"What do you make of that?" Selphie asked.

"Smoke perhaps, or likely some fire suppressant. It's definitely a powder residue..." Quistis observed.

"Could be toxic." Xu frowned as she busied herself with the lock.

"Panacea anyone?" Selphie said playful, weaving a etheric symbol into the air between them. Hovering slightly the glowing glyph quickly burst into a twinkling white haze that settled over them and faded.

"Thank you dear." Quistis winked, then tapped Xu atop the head. "Hurry up, this won't last long."

"Got it." Xu growled at her before sliding the latch of the door open.

Entering quietly the three woman gagged at the stench that assaulted their senses. The could fell the Panacea's protective magics buzzing through them like static in response to the fumes.

"That's not good..." Selphie coughed, as she surveyed the scene.

I molted red and orange sludge coated everything withing the bridge house. Like thick mud dredged from a lake, the gunk stuck to everything. Disturbing holes dotted the mass in places, looking eerily organic in origin and bringing to mind the pods from lotus plants.

"Ew... what the hell." Xu gawked.

"We should burn this... I vote we burn it." Selphie said with all seriousness. Her hand already aglow with etheric flame.

"No... just find the door leading to security, it should be... back... there?" Quistis pointed, though was all together uncertain.

Ankle deep in muck, Selphie sloshed forward, while thanking the gods for her wet suit. Slipping her hands into the sludge covering the walls she groped around until she found what she could only assume was the door latch. Giving a yank, it slid open with a disturbing sucking noise.

"Gross!" Selphie gagged.

"At least it's not locked." Xu pointed out as she slipped inside to clear the room. Quistis on her heels, with Selphie following, the three were pleased to find the room intact, and free of sludge.

"Okay, Xu, impress me." Quistis said calmly.

"At least give me something challenging..." Xu said with a grin while retrieving her laptop. As she set about her work, Quistis touched her headset.

"Nei, how are things looking out there?"

"Choppy and dark Ma'am. No signs of movement on deck. Thermal is picking up nothing of note."

"Very good Nei, thank you."

"Did she say choppy?" Selphie paled.

"The storm, it's only going to get worse." Quistis reminded her.

"Did any of you geniuses think about how we're getting back on the Jaeger?"

"Selphie... do you know anything about me?" Quistis sighed as she moved to check on Xu.

"Yeah, but I'm just saying."

"I've got it covered, calm down."

"I'm calm, I'm just saying..." The young woman shrugged. "By the way, you and I need to talk about your new friend."

"Now is not the time Tilmitt. That's your warning." Quistis smiled thinly. "Xu where are we at? I want this system up and running?"

"Faith boss, faith..." Xu smirked then gestured for everyone to step back.

Rising to her feet, Xu closed her eyes and channeled her Guardian. The effect was not as grand as Quistis expected. Small sparks danced in the middle of the counter next to her lap top.

"Oh heavens..." Quistis groaned upon realizing what was coming.

"He's fine I've been working with him." Xu chuckled as a the sparks increased, then coalesced into a ghostly mechanical spider like creature. Roughly the size of a cantaloupe the sparking blue arachnoid crept about a moment before focusing it's glowing white eyes upon the trio.

"Oh look it's that bitch..." The tiny guardian barked at Quistis.

"Excuse me!?" Quistis gawked as Selphie burst into nervous laughter.

"Denkuma... that's enough." Xu mumbled, her face turning beet red.

Clearly miffed, Quistis blinked in a stupor then regarded her. "I'm not impressed."

Leaning down to face her belligerent Guardian, Xu whispered harshly.

"Dekuma, I need power to this room, can you handle that? Without frying the equipment please... Especially my laptop, this is important."

The tiny spider saluted her with a spindly leg then began to grow in size.

"Ugh I hate spiders..." Selphie cringed.

"Yeah well I hate tiny weirdos with bad hair." Dekuma sparked.

Stiffening, Selphie shifted uncomfortably. "I like my hair..."

Now easily the size of a couch, Dekuma bathed the entire room in a blue glow as a electrical hum filled everyone's ears.

"Xu?" Quistis mumbled cautiously. She didn't fancy the idea of being electrocuted.

"I've got it... You said impress you right?"

"Alright then, show me."

"Let's do it. Dekuma you're on." Xu smirked. With a snap of her fingers an arc of electricity jumped from her to the guardian. The lights fluttered on overhead as the myriad of computers and monitors buzzed to life around them.

"You didn't short everything out this time... I'm impressed." Quistis nodded with approval.

"That happened once... just once... and in training so it doesn't count..." Xu mumbled.

"Wait what happened?" Selphie grinned.

"Shut up..." Xu snapped.

"Years ago, before our SeeD exam, these two jokers blew Balamb's power grid. We were without power for... what three days, four I can't remember?"

"Five... actually." Xu admitted sourly before returning to the matter at hand. "Okay, I've access to the ship's logs. Can we get back to work?"

"Xu, tell me again why bottle blonde is charge?" Dekuma snorted.

"Shut up..." Xu whispered.

"Enough from you." Quistis growled, eyeballing the surly Guardian.

"I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes?"

"Whoa!" Selphe gawked in sheer amazement. "Xu where did you find this guy?"

"Dekuma, what the hell, we're at work, this is serious." Xu winced.

"Hey I was just asking, what's a little banter during a mission. Moody bunch, I've always heard you ladies synch up when in a group..."

"Xu..." Quistis glowered as the impish charm of the guardian eroded away.

"He's worse than Cerberus..." Selphie noted.

"Hey tiny tot, why don't you shut up, no one asked you." Dekuma shot back, it's legs twitching.

"Screw you, you... you... buggy freak..." Selphie stammered then looked to Quistis for support. "Do something, this guy is out of control?"

In agreement, Quistis gave a final warning. "Xu... get a handle on him. I'm serious."

Xu sighed. "Dekuma, for the last time, shut up... enough games."

Relenting, the Guardian hunkered down in a pout. Satisfied, Xu turned back to her comrades apologetically.

"He's normally not this bad... He's been in rare form ever since helping synch Balamb to Esthar's net. He's absorbed to much information... It'll wear off."

"Absorbed what? Porn and Mafia movies?" Selphie wondered aloud.

"Is this going to be a problem? You should have warned me." Quistis scolded her.

Xu held up her hands defensively.

"It's because Leviathan is with you. You know they hate each other." She pointed out calmly. "Just ignore him, he's an asshole..."

"Like your face!" Dekuma sneered, it's glowing eyes dancing mischievously at Quistis.

The Sub commander was a second away from drawing the bastard from Xu and releasing it into the Umbra. Seething, she narrowed her eyes at it.

"Listen here... while I appreciate your assistance in this matter. Do not think that you are indispensable. You are a luxury, and one that I'm willing to do without if it means we can proceed with this mission without further incident. Furthermore." She said dangerously. "I'm all too eager to send you back to that dull wasteland you call a home and let the doldrums warp you even further into something no longer sentient! Do I make myself clear...?"

Dekuma's features brightened briefly as if it was about to retort with a playful barb. However, the ferocious look on Quistis' face quickly shut the notion down. Xu for her part looked ashen and mortified.

"Fine... Lets get on with it..." The Guardian mumbled, turning away from her.

"Wow..." Selphie mouthed.

"Sorry Trepe..." Xu whispered, her anger and embarrassment readily apparent.

"Show me the logs!" Quistis growled, annoyed at the waste of time.

"Right... The most recent is dated the other day, just prior to the SOS. It doesn't appear to be anything out the ordinary honestly. Whatever happened must have happened without warning."

"Think you can get power to the rest of the ship?"

"We could, but we'd almost certainly fry electrical system after a few minutes."

"Well that's counter productive..."

"I did find something though..." Xu offered in exchange. "Recordings of radio chatter with a fishing vessel. "

"Oh?"

"It seems they hauled something up in their net that freaked them out."

"They didn't report it?"

"No, it's just idle chatter, whatever it was, they dumped it overboard. What's interesting is that the Rikamaru passed over the same patch of water soon after."

"Nei." Quistis called over her headset.

"Yes Ma'am?" The young recruit replied, eager for something to do.

"We're sending you coordinates, kindly relay them to Coastal Defense. Warn them of a possible Lunar threat. I'd recommend rerouting any ships until someone does a recon of the area."

"Understood."

"Xu, anymore info?"

"Yep, I found the security recordings for the ship's cameras."

"Oh yay, home movies... this is going to fun..." Selphie complained.

Leaning over Xu's shoulder, Quistis scanned the monitors. It didn't take long for the horror show to revel itself. Throughout the ship, numerous crab like horrors could be seen scurrying up and over the railings. Spider like, with long limbs and disturbingly human hands, chitinous creatures descended upon anyone within reach.

The two women watched stone faced as the creatures systematically dragged hapless victims into the depths below deck. Once in the safety of cover they could be seen sprouting oily black tentacles from the recess of their carapace. What followed was a brutal and grotesque fulfillment of a biological imperative that left the victims seemingly catatonic and bloated with eggs.

The now gravid victims were then shrouded in a thick mucus similar to the sludge that coated the bridge. Selphie, having grown curious as to what her companions were observing moved in for a look and regretted it immediately. Shaking her head, the young woman looked very close to vomiting.

"Reign it in!" Quistis ordered, cutting her a look.

"Oh that is so nasty!" Selphie gurgled.

"Trepe, we may have to scuttle the ship." Xu mumbled, still transfixed.

"It'd be a mercy... but we have to look for survivors. It looks like most of the passengers fled below decks." Quistis answered grimly.

"Yeah but so did the critters." Xu pointed out. "The power went down fairly quick after they were boarded. Those things are big and there are hundreds of them. You know what we're going to find."

"We have try. Pack it up, we're going in." Quistis said firmly.

"Oh wow... I'm so going to hate this." Selphie sighed.

"What? Saving lives?" Xu asked with dry sarcasm, having grown tired of her whining.

"Hey!" Selphie frowned, more than a little offended.

"Listen, this is rough, lets just get through it." Quistis said firmly as Xu dismissed Dekuma and gathered her laptop.

Once prepared, the three of them made their way to the ship's inner hatch and slipped inside.

"You sure we can handle this boss?" Xu questioned.

"I saw nothing to make me think otherwise." Quistis huffed as hot fetid air washed over them.

"Glad to see you have your confidence back." Selphie mumbled, cutting her a teasing look.

"Stow it." Quistis glared. "What's with you two?"

"Sorry...sheesh." Selphie flinched then pressed forward to join Xu on point.

As they made their way through the darkness, the same sludge dominating the bridge could be seen coating the walls in ever increasing amounts. It wasn't long until the came across their first victim. Barely visible through the muck, the young man's body was bloated and pulsing as tumorous holes quivered along his torso.

"Ugh..." Xu flinched.

"Is he alive?" Quistis frowned.

Letting her training take over, Selphie examined the body with clinical detachment. Hovering a glowing hand along it's contours she frowned and shook her head.

"Sort of... there's a toxin at work here."

"What about the eggs..." Xu mumbled, her eyes transfixed in disgust at the churning swarm just under the man's flesh.

"Honestly..." Selphie sniffed as she stood. "He's alive technically, but there isn't much left to work with..."

"Panacea?" Quistis queried, hoping for options.

Selphie shrugged and waved a hand through the air over the body. A familiar glyph brightened the hallway bathing the body in it's glow. As the etheric haze washed through the man's form a series of wet popping noises sounded deep within.

"I don't know..." Selphie mumbled as the spell did it's work.

"Well?" Quistis frowned.

Selphie sighed as she tried a variety of white magics. "There isn't much I can do, his brain is mush it's been too long."

Stoically, she stared a moment, then slipped a fiery orange feather from a pouch on her wetsuit. Xu eyed her warily.

"You sure you want to do that? Those things are rare."

"What's the point of having them then...?" She whispered.

Quistis put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know you mean well, but it's been too long. He's brain dead, you said so yourself. At least you made it so his passing will be peaceful."

"She's right..." Xu added quietly. "Even if Phoenix Down works, he'd be a irrevocable mess... They only work if used right away... save it for someone who really needs it."

Quistis took a breath as she looked between the glittering feather and the man laying before her.

"We have to go..." She said quietly.

Selphie looked heartbroken but nodded in understanding. Slipping the feather back in her pouch she looked at the young man sadly. "I'm sorry..."

Quistis put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's do our job..."

Nodding, Selphie's face took on a look of determination. "Right..." 

* * *

Aboard the Jaeger, Nei monitored the growing storm with concern. The young SeeD in training was Quistis' top student and known for her sharp focus and attention to details. It was those traits that allowed her to pick out the faint but distinct noise of something scurrying along the hull of their craft.

"Miss Trepe?" She called over her headset.

"Yes Nei?"

"By chance did one of you return to the ship?"

"Negative." Quistis replied, somewhat warily.

"Really Nei? That's not really an option at the moment. You're what? A couple hundred yards away?" Xu grumbled.

"Just making sure Ma'am."

"You okay?" Quistis asked, growing more concerned.

"Fine Ma'am. I've got it covered." Nei chirped, then rose from her seat.

Making her way to top hatch, she climbed the ladder and pressed her ear against the steel hull. The crashing waves hammered rhythmically against the craft while the drone of distant thunder could be heard in the distance. Then, through it all she heard it again, a clattering noise, sharp points rattling on metal.

Frowning, she returned to her seat to check the external cameras and watched. Long moment's slipped by as she slowly switched views. Finally she saw it. The size of a large man, the spidery creature came into view as it scurried across the hull.

"Hmm." She mumbled.

"Nei? Report?" Quistis called, checking up on her.

"Don't you sink that boat!" Selphie yelped.

"There is a creature on the hull."

"It must have come from here..." Xu reported.

"Just one?" Quistis asked. "You'll be fine, I'm fairly certain it can't get in."

"It's pretty big, I could cause significant damage trying." Nei pointed out.

"Don't you sink that boat!" Selphie reiterated.

"I'll see what I can do." Nei responded.

"Careful, keep me posted." Quistis frowned.

"Yes Ma'am." Nei smirked then returned to the hatch. Listening carefully, she could hear it clawing at hull in various places, trying to find a way inside.

Steeling herself, she took a breath then undid the seals on the top hatch. In an instant, she could hear the thing charging across the hull. Flipping the hatch open, she fell back to the floor and thrust a hand into the air towards the dark sky above.

A shape materialized in the entrance, wet and glistening. Channeling her spell, Nei summoned a blast of etheric energy. A bolt of green light burst from her palm and struck the creature in it's bizarre, snail like head. The impact sent the creature toppling away from the hatch giving her time to exit the craft.

Outside, the waves were now the size of houses as the storm grew ever closer. The sky, an angry dark green brightened randomly with sheet of lightning and the sounds of heavy thunder. Readying her clawed bracers, Nei scanned the hull for signs of invader. In short order, the creature returned, hauling itself out of the water and charging towards her.

Ducking it's wild lunge, it was all she could do to keep her balance on the small deck. Pressing forward, the creature rammed her, trying to force her into the water. Falling back against the railing with a painfully thud, she grimaced and took a well aimed swipe at her attacker. Her blade cut cleanly into the creature's carapace, sending one of it's legs toppling into the churning waters below. With a clattering gurgle, it grabbed her arm with it's freakishly human hands.

Slimy black tendril slipped from under it's abdomen to slither across her wet suit. Having been monitoring the mission, she had no desire to endure what was to come. Snarling, she kicked at the tangled mass while trying to jerk free. The creature was strong, and without a guardian to augment her strength she had only her wits and para-magic to protect her.

"Nei? Update?" Quistis called.

"Just a moment please." Nei grunted.

"What's that noise? Nei are you outside?"

"Yes Ma'am." The young woman replied, while driving her free arm into the thing's underside. The steel claws on her bracers gouged the heavy carapace but failed to pierce it completely.

"What are you doing, get back inside this instant!"

"Busy at the moment Ma'am." Nei grunted then snapped her teeth around one of the creature's eye stalks.

A shrill scream filled the air as the creature fell backwards onto the deck with the young woman atop it.

"What in the hell is that noise!" Quistis shouted.

Nei ignored her a moment as she rolled about the deck locked in deadly tangle of limbs and claws. Seizing the advantage she stabbed and slashed wildly at her foe, severing several limbs along with the stinking black mass of tendrils. Mortally wounded, the creature finally burst free when a lucky swipe sent one of it's claws up her chest and jaw leaving a wicked gash in it's wake.

Falling apart, both slid across the soaked deck. Flailing wildly, Nei was finally able to grab the railing and pull herself to her feet while the creature hobbled away and threw itself into the dark waters.

Breathing heavily, the young recruit, took a moment before responding to the commanding officer screaming in her ear.

"Sorry Ma'am." She panted. "I was distracted."

"What the hell is going on over there!" Quistis demanded.

"Don't you sink that boat!" Selphie shouted angrily.

"Everything is fine." Nei explained.

"Is it still on the hull?" Xu asked, sounding concerned.

"No Ma'am, all is clear."

"Nei, don't do anything stupid. Stay inside." Quistis ordered, sensing something amiss.

"Yes' Ma'am." Nei mumbled, clutching tenderly at her gaping flesh.

"It's bad here, this may take some time." Quistis continued. "What's the weather doing?"

"It's getting rough Ma'am. You'll want to get that ship stabilized, and soon."

"Yeah no joke. I'm about to puke over here." Selphie could be heard complaining in the background.

"I'll take care of that. Sit tight and keep us informed of any changes." Quistis added before signing off.

"Will do..." Nei responded heavily as she made her way back inside and collapsed onto the deck. She lay there a moment letting the adrenaline rush wear off before moving again. It was a bad idea, because it was only then that the pain of her wounds let themselves be known.

Sitting up she realized she was bleeding pretty bad, in fact, dangerously so. Having spent the majority of her etheric reserves blasting the creature from the hatch, she had little left to heal herself. Cursing, she made her way to the first aid kit and emptied it's contents onto the floor. Sitting down, she unzipped her shredded suit and began cleaning her wounds.

Her encounter with the monster left her with more wounds she realized, all in all, she was mess. Cleaning herself up the best she could she took stock of the small variety of healing potions available. Difficult to make, such concoctions were rare and not to be wasted.

It couldn't be helped. While she stopped the bleeding, her wounds would soon render her incapable of functioning in any useful manner. There was also the small matter of her having no desire to sport a horrible scar for her efforts. Examining the glowing white ampoule, she shrugged then quickly swallowed the contents followed in short by two more. The effects were immediate and welcomed as the etheric energy washed through her. Flesh knitted together as easily as clay leaving not a trace. Shivering from the rush, she took a moment to gather herself before rising and returning to her seat. 

* * *

In the depths of the Rikamaru, the three SeeD were making headway. As they made their way down a stairwell they stumbled upon three more bodies. Their uniforms marked them as crewmen. Make shift weapons were scattered about along with the body of one of the creatures.

"So that's one of our bad guys." Xu grunted, while bending to exam the thing.

"Ew, don't touch it!" Selphie squealed. "It's going get up and shove something down your throat!"

"Don't be morbid..." Xu frowned even as she slid her knife into the thing's skull, just to be sure.

"Hey I'm just surprised they managed to kill one." Xu admitted. "This carapace is no joke."

"I don't think they killed..." Selphie sighed, going into work mode. "Move aside let me look."

"You notice something?" Quistis asked, joining her.

"That..." She gagged while poking her nunchaku at a withered sack under the thing's thorax. See this, it's all deflated..."

"Well it is dead." Xu observed.

Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you might learn something. Look, I'm pretty sure that's some kind of ovipositor, see it's connected to all that mess." She pointed out, gesturing to the limp black tendrils sprawled beneath the creature.

"They die after laying their eggs?" Quistis concluded.

Selphie nodded to the pile of victims in the corner of the stairwell. "These guys didn't kill it... look at this thing, there isn't a mark on it."

One of the victims jolted abruptly causing her to jump like a startled cat.

"Holy crap!" She screeched then readied her weapon.

"Oh no..." Xu groaned as the body pulsed then ruptured with a quiet pop as dozens of fist sized creatures slithered out of the opening. Larval in appearance, the soft shelled horrors scurried forth in a spreading mat of slime.

A burst of flame from Quistis' hand turned the entire scene to ash. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she then moved past the smoldering pile and proceeded further down the stairwell without a word.

"I guess that it then." Selphie whispered.

"She's pissed, shut up." Xu warned as they quickly followed.

By the time the group found themselves in the lowest depths of the ship, the storm outside had grown in power. A errant wave jolted the entire vessel signifying the need for action. Selphie's eyes grew wide as she was tossed against a wall while Quistis caught Xu by the arm to save her from being thrown to the floor.

"Well damn..." The sub commander frowned.

"What's up?" Xu asked, wiping sweat from her brow. Interior of the ship had grown increasingly stuffy and humid.

"The bloody storm will sink us at this rate. I'd hoped we'd have the engines running by then."

"We're running out of time What do you want to do?" Xu asked, growing concerned.

"I've got it, I just hoped to avoid doing it this early. It's going to put us on a timer." Quistis sighed.

"We're already on one." Selphie pointed out.

Spreading her arms, Quistis traced a rune into the air. Flaring turquoise, the symbol floated briefly before them then faded away.

"Oh..." Selphie mouthed, then braced herself. "You're doing that..."

"Damn it Trepe..." Xu winced, looking for something to grab a hold of. 

* * *

Aboard the Jaeger, Nei studied the monitors with a focused intensity when something caught her eye. Something unimaginable large, could be seen slipping through the waves around the Rikamaru.

Leaning forward, she paled in horror as a serpentine creature of immeasurable size rose from the depths. It's seemingly endless coils cut through the waves and surrounded the cruise ship. Towering into the sky, the creature's head was big enough to bite the ship in half and when it opened it's mouth the screech that issued forth reverberated clearly through the Jaeger's hull like a shockwave.

Horrified, Nei could only watch in awe as the ocean around the Rikamaru grew calm then deathly still. It was only then that she realized what she was seeing. The creature before her was Leviathan, Quistis' guardian.

* * *

Inside the Rikamaru, Xu looked stunned. "I did not know you could do that..."

Quistis for her part looked strained but focused. "I can't keep this up indefinitely. You guys may have handle any fighting."

"We got you covered boss!" Selphie cheered.

"You guys okay in there?" Nei called over their headsets.

"Yeah, Quistis is showing off." Selphie replied.

"You should see it from out here... kinda intimidating" Nei replied quietly.

Xu put a worried hand on Quistis' shoulder. "Careful Trepe..."

"I'll be fine, we're in his element." Quistis assured her. "We do need to hurry though. The sooner we can get the ship running and the stabilized the better."

With that, the group hurried on, and soon found themselves in the depths of the engine room. Stopped cold, they stood before a set of sealed flood doors and a disturbingly large pile of bodies.

"What in the world...?" Quistis frowned while surveying the scene. Several bodies were shredded and torn asunder, alongside scores of dead creatures, many of which where clearly killed by small arms fire.

"Last stand..." Xu said quietly.

Quistis made her way through the carnage while taking mental notes. Selphie meanwhile kept an eye out for hostiles.

"These guys are all Officers and Security" Quistis pointed out. "They're the only ones who'd be armed."

"Most of them have popped already..." Xu noted. "The critters may be long gone..."

"Oh I don't know..." Selphie blurted while firing a bolt of lightning into the darkness. Immediately, shrill screams of pain echoed through the bowels of the ship.

"What did you see?" Xu sputtered while readying her weapon.

"Nothing, I just figured I'd get the jump on them." Selphie grinned eerily.

As if on cue, crusty monsters clattered from shadows in droves. Quistis took position behind her two teammates and readied her whip blade. With Leviathan at full power, she couldn't risk getting caught up in the battle unless absolutely necessary. Nonetheless she didn't hesitate to decapitate one of spiny horrors as it dropped down behind her

Selphie exploded into action, a tiny whirlwind of blunt force trauma. Though far larger than herself, the creatures' carapaces offered little resistance to her augmented strength. Each blow of from her over sized nunchaku caused a satisfying pop and explosion of green-blue gore. Soon she found herself covered in goop and caught up in a giddy blood lust that allowed her to vent her frustrations of late.

"There she goes..." Xu blanched, while dancing gracefully amongst her foes. Her movements were measured and balanced. Ducking low while firing an expert shot through the skull of one foe, she pirouetting away from another before eviscerating it with her blade. Leaping into the air, she landed atop a stunned monster then blasted it to the ground with a shot to the back of the neck.

Rolling forward as it fell, she sprang up in sight of Quistis who stood tall at the center of the chaos with a growing pile of severed limbs, tendrils and chitinous bits. With quiet focus the instructor kept her whip in motion. With supernaturally rapid movements, it's razor sharp edge formed a barrier that shredded anything that dared get within range.

"Looking kinda scary over there boss..." Xu called out, noting the piercing blue glow in her eyes.

Oblivious, and focused, Quistis didn't respond as she began to walk slowly towards the sealed doors. Selphie noted her departure and the flying limbs she left in her wake.

"What's she up to?" She asked.

"Dunno..." Xu shrugged, then sniped a creature creeping up behind her tiny companion.

Whirling about, Selphie regarded then snapped her gaze back to Xu. "Hey, you kill stealing bitch, get your own!" She laughed then sprang back into action.

Xu stared in disbelief at her. "You're sick, Selphie Tilmitt, sick... and you need help."

"I enjoy my work, leave me alone..." Selphie shrugged then began systematically tearing through a half dozen more of the spindly crustaceans.

Finally realizing that they were woefully outmatched, the monsters finally scattered to flee. Stunned and offended Selphie chased one down while screaming wildly. In a panic the creature ran about the chamber in a desperate bid to flee.

"Hey don't go! We're not done!" She raved, swinging her weapon wildly at it. "You get back here this instant, don't you run from me!"

Watching her, Xu could only shake her head. Then found herself being tackled to the ground by three of the creatures.

Selphie noted the events and turned to regard her. "You okay over there?"

"Who me?" Xu hissed through clenched teeth while weathering a forest of spines and groping hands. "Just peachy, stupid me, I let my guard down."

"Ew, get those things off you, it's freaking me out." Selphie frowned, growing slightly concerned.

"Working on it..." Xu growled while slicing the throat of one foe, and driving her foot through the chest of another. It wasn't until several more took their place that she finally began to worry. Her etheric barrier while potent, was now weakening quickly under the combined assault.

Turning to see what was going on, Quistis stopped what she was doing. "Xu! I'm coming, hold tight!"

A cry of pain followed by a massive burst of electricity brought the fight to an abrupt end. The backlash threw Quistis and Selphie to the ground leaving them dazed. The pile of smoldering creatures atop Xu shifted as she rose to her feet. Stepping clear she staggered slightly then clutched her side.

Quistis leaped to her feet and rushed to her side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, one of the bastards got through and clipped my side." She explained, examining the wound. "Sorry boss, I guess I'm a little rusty."

Quistis cupped her cheek affectionately then frowned at the gaping wound.

"That's pretty deep. You got it?"

"Yeah..." Xu mumbled absently, while channeling a healing spell.

"Well at least that little outburst ran the rest of them off." Quistis smiled at her.

"Yeah..."

Quistis gripped her shoulder. "Xu... It's okay, don't sweat it."

"Sure...It's fine"

"Man oh man we kicked those guys asses." Selphie whistled while picking sticky bits of funk off her wetsuit.

Quistis looked her over with a mild look of disgust. "You okay there?"

"What? These guys are cake... I mean, gross and slimy cake... but still." Selphie puffed dismissively. It was then that she noted Xu's wound.

"Oh... damn Xu you okay?"

"I'm fine damn it!" Xu barked angrily.

Infuriated, Selphie's upbeat demeanor darkened. Full of vengeance she began to fume visibly.

"Oh those bastards, let's go hunt them down! We'll burn em all!"

"Easy guys, we won, lets wrap it up." Selphie said quietly.

Selphie snarled at the darkness and stomped her foot, part of her wanted to charge into the darkness and incinerate everything in her path. Concerned, Quistis spun her around to face her.

"Selphie. What's with you, look at yourself."

Covered in gore, the young woman's hair was matted with slime and a frenzied smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. As if startled awake she blinked and tilted her head.

"What?"

"I think we lost you a moment, calm down... the fight is over." Quistis smirked cautiously, still undecided if she should be worried.

"Oh..." Selphie blushed then shook her head merrily. "Sorry just venting!"

"Okay crazy lady, take down a notch." Quistis chuckled then returned her attion to their wounded companion. "Xu, You sure you're okay?"

Biting her lip in embarrassment, Xu gave a nod of assurance. Pushing the entire event out of her mind, she then made her way to sealed doors

"They've been welded shut. From the outside." Quistis explained.

"A rush job by the looks of it..." Xu noted

"Crack it open... I want to get out of here, I smell like a toilet..." Selphie complained as she began to realize just how gross her wetsuit had become.

"Don't complain now, you did that to yourself." Quistis shrugged.

"Ugh, you're throwing that overboard when we get back to the Jaeger." Xu noted.

"Hello! I'm commando under here!" Selphie balked.

"Nice..." Quistis sighed. "Xu, please get the damn door open."

Stepping forward. Xu pressed her forefinger along against the weld. A flash of electrical plasma erupted at her fingertip. Blindingly bright and white hot she pressed her finger into the steel as if it were hot butter and slowly dissolved the welds.

"Neat trick." Selphie grinned.

"If you'd actually take time to focus on your guardian you could learn some tricks like this."

"Hey I can do some stuff..." Selphie frowned.

"Yeah, skating... I've seen you, it's cute." Xu grumbled.

"Sorry, perhaps I can figure out how to get skewered by a crab then... I don't know though, I'm pretty stupid." Selphie bit back.

"Enough." Quistis interjected, her tone stern and serious.

Xu felt the barb, but didn't reply, she deserved it. Finishing her work, she slipped her fingers into the hatch and pulled with all her might. Selphie and Quistis joined her and together they slide the massive doors aside. A bright light washed over them, giving them pause as their eyes adjusted.

Within the room beyond startled gasps echoed rang out, followed quickly by shouts of alarm that turned quickly to cheers. Stunned, Quistis and company found themselves staring at sea of sweaty and weary faces.

"Oh my..." Quistis smiled.

"Well that's refreshing." Xu admitted.

Bleary eyed, a man made his way forward while brandishing a steel rod. Upon getting a better view of the three woman he dropped it before doubling over in relief.

"Easy there guy." Selphie chuckled, moving to help.

Quistis made her way into the engine room. Makeshift cots and emergency lights were everywhere and the entire chamber stunk of stale air, waste and sweat. While the engine room was massive in size, the sheer amount of people huddled within was stifling. Hundred of them, men, women, children, all passengers by the looks of it.

"Everyone calm down, we're here to help." She shouted over the drone of people. "We need to get the engines running who do we need to talk to?"

"I can help!" A young man waved from a walk way high above her head.

"What's your name?"

"Jaemel Ma'am."

"You work down here?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, wheres the rest of the crew?"

"Out there, they stayed behind to seal the doors and try to clear the ship." He called out, his voice obviously strained with emotion.

"They were pouring in here... it was horrible..." A older woman choked.

"Easy, everyone." Xu said smoothly then looked to Quistis. "Boss, I'm going to join up with Junior up there and get this boat stabilized."

"Alright." Quistis agreed then glanced to Selphie. "Check the wounded, do a head count if possible."

"Yes, Ma'am." The young woman saluted, then bounded towards the beleaguered survivors.

Switching her headset, Quistis called out to the Jaeger.

"Nei, you there?"

"Aye Ma'am."

"Radio Balamb let them know we've secured the ship and have survivors. I'll be dismissing Leviathan as soon as Xu get's the engines running. Once that's done, we'll give the ship a final once over to ensure everything is clear. Other than that, I think we're done here. It should be safe enough for search and rescue teams."

"Very good, Ma'am I'll relay the message."

"Thank you Nei."

Satisfied, Quistis took a breath as she let her gaze wash over the countless faces. After a moment she turned and walked slowly to the doors. Glancing into the darkness beyond, her thoughts wet to the brave crew and officers of the Rikamaru.

Though a tragedy, she couldn't help but smile at their brave sacrifice and consoled herself with fact that they did not die in vain.

"You did it guys... thank you..." She whispered quietly then moved to help the others.

* * *

End


End file.
